


Stay With Me

by rosanticis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosanticis/pseuds/rosanticis
Summary: Yuri on Holiday Secret Santa work.I just wanted a piece where Yuuri takes care of sick Viktor. When I first started reading fic circa ep 3/4? there was almost no someone takes care of the other person who is sick kinda story. Also, Makkachin had only small roles. i wanted a fic where the poodle was prancing around like a dog should. Nosing around, tail wagging..There is no actual plot.Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki early days together Fic.This had no beta/editor. I would even say its a rough draft. Ah wellfor @haru-chanluvswater





	

Yuuri knew that there was something wrong the moment he entered the main dining hall.

Makkachin was sitting by the breakfast spread, wagging its tail with no silver haired owner in sight.

On seeing Yuuri, Makkachin stood up whining, and lifted its front paw slightly before giving a series of small barks. He turned and trotted forward, nails clacking against the wooden floorboards, in the direction of the function rooms before pausing and turning to look back at Yuuri with a whine.

"Hey Makkachin!” Yuuri pushed his glasses up his nose and walked toward the dog, bending down when the dog came toward him again. Briskly, he rubbed the poodle’s head and ears as the dog whined again. “Makkachin. Where's Viktor?”

The dog started forward again and Yuuri followed behind, puzzled, as the poodle led him down the hall towards the old banquet room that now served as his idol and mentor’s bedroom while he stayed in Hasetsu.

 

The door to Viktor's room was closed and there was no sound to be heard from within. Perhaps the man had gone out earlier though that was unlikely, given that Makkachin was now pawing at the door and whining softly. Yuuri placed a hand atop Makkachin’s head to hush him and leant forward, trying to listen at the door for any sounds from within.

 _Perhaps the man was still asleep?_  Yuuri dismissed that thought as soon as it occurred to him. He knew that Viktor always rose early and immediately headed out to the rink to train unless he had gone drinking the night before. Yes the man may be a natural talent but as Yuuri had soon discovered, he backed it up with sheer hard work, spending countless hours practicing.

The dark-haired man debated with himself if he should knock or just open the door. Perhaps Viktor was still sleeping and Yuuri didn’t want to disturb him.

He scratched the back of his neck, one hand raised to knock but hovering uncertainly in the air as Makkachin nosed around the door.         

Suddenly, Makkachin whined and stood on its hind legs, front paws on the sliding door and whined again before hopping back down onto all fours. Convinced Viktor was in the room, he knocked gently on the wooden door panel as the poodle whined and pawed at his leg. "V-Viktor?" He called softly. “Are you awake, Viktor?”

There was no reply but Yuuri was pretty sure he heard small noises from within, followed by a slight rustling when he listened carefully. "Viktor?” 

Makkachin pressed its side against his legs and he touched the dog’s head in comfort as he tried again. This time he heard the small cough and exclamation, which was quickly stifled. "Viktor? Are you alright?” 

From within the room came a soft “..Not really.” 

Concerned something might have happened to Viktor, he forgot to be nervous about his idol as he pronounced loudly "Right. I'm coming in." 

He determinedly slid the door open and stepped in with Makkachin just as Viktor exclaimed loudly."D-don't! Don't come in!"

Yuuri froze in the doorway. "What. Why?"

 

"I'm sick, that's why! If you come in you'll catch my illness." Viktor rasped, making small shooing motions at him before coughing again.

Yuuri felt the tension and nervousness recede at Viktor's words and couldn't help a laugh at that, a bright cheerful sound that made Viktor pause. 

"Its lucky that I don't fall ill that easily then," he said as he padded further into the room, Makkachin following closely at his heels and Viktor gasped.

 

"S-Stop! Stop right there! D-don't come any closer!"

Yuuri's arms flew up to pluck the cushion from the air before it smacked into his face. He pulled it down and hugged it against his chest as he stared incredulously at Viktor who was pouting at him, kakebuton drawn up over his head and around his shoulders.

"...Viktooorrrr.."

Viktor coughed again and then seized another cushion, throwing it as Yuuri ducked. "Listen to what your coach tells you!"

 

Yuuri laughed at that, ignoring Viktor as he settled himself on the floor next to Viktor’s futon with his arm around Makkachin. Dismayed, Viktor rolled over onto his side and yanked the kakebuton up over his head, hoping that would make Yuuri go away. Instead, Yuuri leant forward and seized a corner of the kakebuton, yanking them down to reveal Viktor’s flushed and sulking face. 

 

Viktor rolled onto his back grumpily, coughing again as he pushed the kakebuton down to his waist. “Why can’t you listen to your coach?”

"Viktor.."

The silvery haired man flung an arm over his eyes with a loud sigh. “What..”

“I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.” Yuuri said as he shifted, crossing his legs under him and smiling as he saw Viktor’s peek at him from under his arm. “I was worried about you.”

“Yuuri. Look - I’m fine.” Viktor smiled, turning his face to look at the dark haired man before his blue eyes flew wide and he dissolved into another sudden coughing fit. 

Yuuri sighed. “Clearly you're not.” He said as Viktor turned his head away, clearing his throat sheepishly.

 

He hesitantly reached out to smooth Viktor’s bangs, when his hand brushed against Viktor’s forehead. Yuuri gasped as he yanked it back, alarmed. “Viktor you idiot! You’re burning up! Why didn’t you say anything?” he chastised, all nervousness forgotten as he felt Viktor’s neck while Makkachin lay down next to Viktor with its head on its paws with a small woof.

“I didn’t want you to worry. I will be alright - I just need to sleep for a while.” Viktor rasped as his eyes fluttered close.

“Sleep? I think you have a high fever. You need medicine, Viktor!”

“N-no. No medicine,” Viktor protested weakly, eyes still closed.

Yuuri crossed his arms. “At the very least, let me get you some water then. Your throat sounds pretty bad!”

Viktor waved his hand and Yuuri sighed.

He reached down and smoothed the bangs from Viktor’s forehead. “I’ll be right back, you doofus. Rest awhile.” Yuuri pulled the kakebuton up over Viktor’s shoulders and stood up. Makkachin raised its head and gave a small woof, standing and pacing forward as Yuuri made his way to the door. The dark haired man bent and rubbed the dog’s ears. “Makkachin.” The poodle barked and tipped his head to the side, tongue out as he wagged his tail.

 

“Makkachin, stay and look after Viktor, okay? I’m going to get some water for him.”

The poodle nudged its face against his cheek, nuzzling his cheek as though in acknowledgement and returned to Viktor, laying down across the tatami mats by his owner’s side.

 

Yuuri padded out of the room, and carefully slid the door close behind him before heading to the kitchen.

Entering, he quickly grabbed a glass and jug, setting it on one of the small wooden trays his Mother used to carry food for any guests who stayed at their inn overnight. He also added a small jar of honey and a spoon, a bowl of cool water, a small hand towel and some pills before taking the tray to Viktor's room.

 

The dark haired man set the tray down on the tatami mat next to Viktor’s futon before sitting down next to his coach who pouted at him. He then helped Viktor to slowly sit up before hurriedly picking up the jug and glass to pour Viktor some water. He then opened the jar and added some honey, stirring it in. This he pressed into Viktor’s hand first. “Here, drink some warm water – it’ll ease your throat.”

Yuuri held the glass steady, allowing Viktor to take a small sip or two before he picked up the pills and handed them to Viktor.

"And this is for your fever.."

"N-no. I don't want any medicine," Viktor said stubbornly as he weakly tried to push Yuuri's hand away. "It always makes me sleepy."

Yuuri sighed and offered the pills to Viktor again. "Its good that you become sleepy you know. The sleep will actually allow your body to rest and heal faster, Viktor."

 

When Viktor still refused, Yuuri tried a different approach. “Viktor, if you take the medicine, I'll sleep with you later."

Viktor turned his head at that, a smile blooming in spite of himself. “Really?! You promise?”

“Only if you take the pills first.” The corners of Yuuri’s mouth twitched upwards despite his best efforts as Viktor’s smile drooped a little when he mentioned the dreaded medicine once again. This man really was quite cute sometimes. “C’mon Viktor.”

"..Oh alright." Victor heaved a sigh before reluctantly popping the pills into his mouth.

Yuuri held the glass steady again, allowing Viktor to take small sips bit by bit. When Viktor had drunk as much as he could, Yuuri put away the glass and helped Viktor to lie back down.

 

The dark haired man then picked up the hand towel he had brought with him and dipped it into the bowl, careful not to make a mess. The man turned tired but curious eyes on him. “Yuuri, what is that?”

“I am going to apply this cool cloth to your forehead, Viktor.” Yuuri told him as he pushed the man’s soft bangs out of his eye, smoothing them back and tucking them behind his ear. Viktor’s eyes closed at the gentle touch and he mumbled something in Russian before telling Yuuri obstinately. “I am fine.”

“Yes, you’re fine. But I still need to bring your fever down. Its too high,” Yuuri patted the back of Viktor’s hand. “And you really shouldn’t be talking so much when your throat is this bad.” Viktor sighed but subsided.

 

Yuuri wrung out the excess water and folded the cloth, placing it gently over Viktor’s forehead. Yuuri sponged Viktor's neck with the damp hand towel, trying to remember what his Mother would do for him whenever he had a fever.

He gently took Viktor's hands in his and carefully ran the cloth over the backs of Viktor's hands, before moving up to Viktor's arms and dipped the cloth again, placing it back on Viktor’s forehead as he hummed a Japanese song his mother used to sing to him while she sponged him.

After awhile he repeated the whole thing again, neck, hands, shoulders at least twice before he finally put aside the bowl of water and placed the towel onto Viktor’s forehead again. “Let’s go to sleep now, Viktor.”

 

Viktor shifted to make room for Yuuri who carefully lay down on top of the kakebuton next to Viktor, shifting around until he was comfortable. As soon as he stopped moving, Viktor immediately turned into him, throwing an arm over his waist as he snuggled into his side. “Yuu-ri.”

 

Yuuri knew he was probably blushing. His idol,  _his idol_  was cuddling with him! He had almost forgotten his nervousness while he was taking care of his silly, stubborn coach but now that he had nothing to do, his mind was screaming that **_Viktor Nikiforov_** was cuddling him!

His face flushed as he tried to pull away, but Viktor's fingers curled into the fabric of his pullover, holding onto him, quiet protests coming from the other man.

"Yuu-ri. Stay here please. I don't want to sleep alone."

Yuuri swallowed hard at that, face growing warmer but he lay back down on his back once more, fingers curling into the hem of his pullover nervously. "Okay... Okay, but you need to sleep," 

“Yay! Hey Yuu-ri.” Viktor mumbled sleepily, lips curling at the corners as Yuuri sighed, shifting nervously before asking, “what is it?”

“Talk to me. I want to hear your voice.”

Yuuri hadn’t known it was possible to flush any harder. “Huh?!” he stammered as Viktor snorted and clutched him tighter. “Don’t run away. I just want to hear your voice - it makes me feel better.”

“Oh,” Yuuri struggled to think of something to say to that. “.. uhm.”

Yuuri cleared his throat, as Viktor threw his leg over Yuuri’s thigh like how Mari used to do when they slept together as kids. Yuuri felt himself calming down as he began to pat Viktor's hip in a steady rhythm, humming softly like how his mother used to do to help him and Mari sleep.

“Mn. Hey Viktor, when you get well I'll show you how to cook onsen tamago." Yuuri rambled nervously about the first thing that came to mind. _Onsen tamago_ or hot spring eggs as it was called in English. They were kinda sweet and he guessed that Viktor would really like them. He would be fascinated by how they were cooked, anyway.

“What's that?” Viktor asked slowly, eyelids fluttering as he tried to fight off sleep. Yuuri gave in and hesitantly reached out to touch Viktor's hair. It was so soft. He stroked the silvery hair, running his fingers gently through the silky strands. Viktor’s head tilted into Yuuri's hand unconsciously.

“It's a breakfast food. We cook chicken eggs in the warm water from the Onsen.”

“Really..”

“Yea you'll love them. The egg whites are soft while the yolk comes out like custard.” 

“Yuu-ri. Stay here, ok?” Viktor mumbled sleepily as he grasped Yuuri’s sweater. “Stay with me.”

It's alright, Victor," Yuuri swallowed and hesitantly ran his hand comfortingly over Viktor’s back, trying to soothe him as best he could. 

"Sleep, Viktor. I'll be here when you wake. I promise."

“Mnn.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted to my Tumblr.  
> If it seems disjointed its because i wrote it on my handphone and kept losing both the draft and the flow of the story. Writing is not something that comes to me easily


End file.
